


Princess to Prince

by Syslosh



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Agatha loves Tedros no matter what, Arthur is a good dad at first, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Studying, Tedros is a dork and I love him, Tessa to Tedros, Trans Male Character, Trans!Tedros, Tutoring, tagatha, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syslosh/pseuds/Syslosh
Summary: Tedros has a secret, Agatha loves him.
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Princess to Prince

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work, I’m not to proud of it but we all start somewhere. This is just a short little blurb exploring the idea. I think Yuba would make a variation of the gender swap potion where it’s permanent. So yeah, enjoy!

Merlin and Arthur sat at a table made of clouds, sipping some hot chocolate. Arthur has his head on the table, groaning.

“I don’t think I was meant to be a parent.” He murmured into the table. Merlin raised an eyebrow. 

“Why’s that?” The wizard asked 

“Because... Tessa, she throws tantrums every minute of everyday! We wake up, try to get her ready, and she doesn’t like her dress.” Arthur rested his head on his hand, “We try to let her pick her dress, but she doesn’t like any of them, she just keeps screaming.” Merlin hummed in understanding. 

“Was she always like this?” 

“Ever since she was two.”

“Was is this bothering you now?” Merlin inquired.

“She- she chopped all her hair off! We come into her room one day and she cut it all off with her crafting scissors!” Arthur sighed, “And she had the biggest smile on her face, she was so proud of herself. She took off her dress too. She looked so free.”

“Ah,” Merlin nodded wisely, “I think I know the issue with your son.”

.oOo.

Agatha was coming down with something, she must be. 

She thought to herself while walking to the library, her books and scribblers in hand. She never felt like this towards boys before, let alone a boy like Tedros. But, since she got past that initial run in with him in the hallways, she seemed to understand him more and more. One day, he came over to her, blushing.

“Er- Hey, Agatha.” He stammered, she could see Chaddick snickering behind a Tedros. A brief moment of fear washed over her as she thought Tedros might be playing a cruel joke on her. But she looked back into Tedros’ sincere eyes, nervously twitching between her and the floor.

“Hi?” She asked cautiously.

“I was wondering if you were free this evening.” Agatha heart jumped and squealed at the chance Tedros was asking her out. “I’m not very good at History, and I want to get my grades up before the Circus. And you are... brilliant at history, so I was wondering if you could tutor me?” Agatha felt relived and let down at the same time.

“Sure, yeah, I’ll see you in....” 

“The library, after supper.” Tedros said.

“Okay, See you then.” Agatha said, before taking off to her next class.

And now she’s here, whispering with Tedros when they were supposed to be reviewing The Ice Queen.

“When I was in trouble, my mom used to make me gut the toads for Toad Leg Soup Tuesdays.” Agatha said. Tedros scrunched up his nose and chuckled with Agatha. Agatha turned to him after a pause.

“Can I... tell you something I probably shouldn’t.” She asked.

“Of course.” He answered quickly.

“Back home, I used to live for Sophie. She was the only one I trusted other than my mother and my cat. I knew she was only friends with me so she could be good, but I didn’t care, because it truly felt like I wasn’t alone.” She confessed. Tedros only hummed in response. She knew he understood perfectly.

“Can I tell you something that I probably shouldn’t.” Tedros asked. Agatha smiled and nodded.

“I- I’m- I wasn’t a guy, all my life.” Tedros took a trembling breath.

“What do you mean?” Agatha asked, genuinely concerned for him. 

“I was born a girl, but I hated it. I hated dresses, I hated my long hair, I hated tea parties, I hated everything to do with being a girl. And I let my dad know to, I’d threw fits all the time. One day, he just started treating me like a boy. Gave me some trousers, a toy sword, and I was happy. He said he never seen me so happy when Merlin... made it permanent.” He smiled sadly. Agatha gripped Tedros’ hand, rubbing her thumb across his knuckles.

“Tedros.” She whispered. Tedros looked up, and she could see the fear in his eyes. For the first time, Tedros was emotionally and physically vulnerable in front of her. “I don’t care who you were when you’re born. You’re you. Stubborn, obnoxious, impulsive you. And I’m so happy that you are.” Tedros beamed at her, tears rolling down his face. 

“Thank you,” he laid his head down on the table, “thank you.”


End file.
